Uchiha Oneshot
by GoddessChi
Summary: It's Hard To Tell Your Heart To Stop Loving Someone When Your Heart Still Does.That was the real title but the thing won't take it all.I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. All that credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Just the OC is mine.


Heavy drops of rain fell as you stood with your back against a tree; warm lips pressed against yours making you completely forget the actual coldness surrounding you.

You pull away, open your eyes, and smile while looking into blood-red emotionless oculus that soon disappeared behind raven-colored bangs when an all-too-familiar voice speaks in its usual monotone.

"Look, Chi-"

He was cut off by the hard contact your hand made with his face. You weren't even thinking. It's as if you had slapped him by instinct.

"My name is not.. Chi.." you say in disgust. "You have some explaining to do... Uchiha Itachi."

He brought his hand up to the spot on his cheek where you had struck him and merely smirked that evil grin you had fallen in love with.

"Who is this... Chi?"

He turns his head to the side so that only one of his crimson eyes can be seen.

"Chi... is my wife.."

And then it struck you.

He was married.

That explains why the whole time you two were together he was always somewhat distant; his mind wandering past anything of your current knowledge.

"I had a lot of things on my mind earlier," he continued, "and her name just slipped out."

He pulled out a picture of a girl with blonde hair that went down past her knees. You forced a smile, for she was beautiful.

He showed you another picture. This one being a toddler who had to be at least a year old. One thing was for sure. She was Itachi's. She had his hair, though her ponytail was high. Her eyes were red but with different black markings. _'Must have been the mother's kekkei genkai'_ you thought. You chuckled at the fact that she was wearing a play hitai-ate with the hiragana for 'a' and 'i' on it spelling Ai, or love.

A few minutes of silence passed before he pulled out one last picture which he gave to you and then looking off into the distance.

"You notice something about that picture?"

You looked at it and saw that the small boy occupying it had no resemblance to Itachi whatsoever, though his eyes revealed the Sharingan. _'Maybe he was born with it always being activated.'_ He also had a play hitai-ate with 'Ai' embedded into them, but the letters on his were in Katakana. Except one thing stood out in your mind...

No, it wasn't the fact that he was blonde. You knew that he had obviously gotten than from Chi. But rather, it was they way his hair cropped out.. It reminded you somewhat of...

_'No... It couldn't be..'_ you thought as those words echoed in your mind. Itachi saw the expression on your face that clearly showed understanding, so he went on.

"While I was away on a mission, usual Akastsuki stuff, she cheated on me with my own brother. That picture you are holding is not of **MY** son, but **Sasuke's**.

Silence...

"I thought I would return the favor by cheating on her, but I realized that it didn't do me any good.. I was never really interested in you..."

Itachi left without saying another word. You sat on the ground with tears rolling down your face. Thankfully, it was still raining.

You don't know how long you sat there, cold and miserable, but then after awhile you felt a hand rest on your shoulder. You turn your face to see a pair of pitch-black eyes with cropped coal-colored hair to match it.

"Don't cry, Kiyaku-chan.. I think you might have caught a cold."

"Baka, I'm not crying.. it's the rain." you snapped but soon regretted doing so.

The Uchiha boy let out a small sigh before saying, "It stopped raining an hour ago. Come to my place where you can get some dry clothes; it's only down the street a few houses."

After helping you up, he led you to the house he shared with his roommate, Shuyuki, who he mentioned was out on a mission. He tossed you a pair of shorts and a shirt and led you to the bathroom. When you finished changing, you sat down at the table where he has prepared some hot cocoa.

"Arigatou.. Sasuke-kun.." you say, eyes fixed at the little mug with a rubber-ducky design.

He reaches across the table (which is pretty small by the way) and lifts up your chin so that your eyes are looking directly at his.

"I don't think I need to tell you my feelings for you nor the fact that I've waited for you for a long time, but given the chance, I would never hurt you like Itachi did."

Your eyes widen in shock but mostly at what he had said last.

"How did you...?"

"I saw and heard everything."

"Even when we were...?"

He sighed and removed his hand from the vicinity of your chin. Then he turned to avoid your now piercing gaze.

"Yes.. even that."

He had a somewhat annoyed expression on his face and your eyes had reverted back to the table.

"I'm sorry for troubling you," you say as you get up, but before you could even move another inch, you find yourself in his arms with his face not even an inch away from yours.

"Give me a chance and I'll make it all better."

You didn't get a chance to respond because then he had kissed you with a passion so deep that you had never thought he had it in him.

Flashback  
_The man with the crimson eyes had his lips pressed against yours, but there was nothing behind them. No emotion. No passion. No love. _

"I love you Kiyaku." He said in a voice with the utmost lack of emotion. He then smirked a smirk that melted your heart and you believed him.  
End Of Flashback

You realize now how totally untrue that was. You know how empty his words were but at the time you were too far into infatuation to have even noticed. Seeing that you were still stiff, Sasuke had let go of you.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I know you don't have feelings for me the way that I do for you."

_'No.'_ You thought. _'I'm not gonna let that teme ruin my life. I'm gonna be strong.'_

Convincing yourself that you can finally let go, you took Sasuke by the collar and crashed his your lips onto his.

He was startled by your sudden aggressiveness but after a few seconds you felt him smirk into the kiss. You kept repeating in your head that this was **Sasuke** you were kissing, but the image of Itachi wouldn't leave your mind. It was as if it was seared into your brain like a branded cow.

_'Why is she kissing me all of a sudden?'_ Sasuke thought. _'Maybe she finally realized how wrong she was to love my brother, but I feel like there is something wrong. Her kiss is as empty as an empty cookie jar. I must make her forget my brother no matter what.'_

Pleased by your actions and determined to win your heart, he forces entry into your mouth with his tongue, going over every nook and cranny, dancing around in the sheer joy of tasting the lemony citrus mint you had been savoring earlier. He left not one spot untouched.

You had decided to infiltrate him and as if on cue, his tongue retreated and your own went in for the kill, so to speak.

A smirk.

Something was up.

As soon as your tongue broke through the barriers that were his lips, they enclosed themselves around your tongue and he took it and held it between his index finger and thumb.

"EY!! ED BEE GO!!" You said, flailing your arms. He chuckled with amusement in his exspression.

"Hehe..." he said, closing his eyes, moving toward you until his mouth is level to your ear, your tongue still at his mercy. By now you had stopped struggling and was eagerly, yet somewhat reluctantly, awaiting what Fate had in mind for you.

"What's the matter, Kiyaku-chan?" he said with so much sarcasm. "Cat got your tongue?"

Flashback_  
The man with the crimson oculus smirked as he had encaptured your tongue between two fingers. You were too far into shock to resist. _

"What's wrong Kiyaku? Weasel got your tongue?"  
End Of Flashback

You were too deep into your thoughts to notice that he had already let go and now had his arms around your waist and his chin resting on your shoulder. When you came back to reality -he had noticed because you flinched- he clutched you tighter.

"Gomen nasai.." he said. You looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Daijoubu." You brought your hands up to his head and ran your fingers through his hair.

Smiling, he takes your hands into his, leading you to his room. You sit on his bed, looking up at him, wondering what to do.

He then took his shirt off revealing a set of very toned abdominal muscles. He was very well built, which showed many years of hard training. He then takes the rest of his clothes off, leaving only his boxers. You didn't know what else to do so you removed your clothes except for your bra and underwear.

He places his mouth at the crook of your neck and begins to suck on it, while one of his hands rest on your waist and the other arm on the bed to keep his balance.

You wrapped you arms around his waist and pulled him to you. Once he was satisfied with the hickey on your neck, he undid your bra, effortlessly, must I add. He never understood how other guys had problems with it, I mean, its just a hook thing, right?

Flashback_  
Itachi didn't even bother trying to undo your bra for he had taken a kunai and just sliced it through the middle. He looked at you with lust in his eyes and did his thing.  
_End Of Flash Back

_'At least this time I can keep my bra,'_ you thought as you mentally sweatdropped. Sasuke had that same lust in his eyes as Itachi did but his showed a loving tint while Itachi's were cold.

Sasuke took your left nipple in his mouth and nibbled and sucked on it while you let out a slight, almost unnoticable gasp. You pull his shorts down, revealing his banana. He was a bit smaller than Itachi.

Just a bit.

He smiled as you looked at it with wide eyes. He pulls down your underwear and thrusts himself into you. He knew you weren't a virgin, so neither you nor him were expecting any pain. Nope. No pain at all. Just pleasure.

Pure Pleasure.

You moaned as he went in and out.

"Say my name, Kiyaku-chan."

Images flashed through your head.

Flashback_  
Itachi pushed himself into you hard, pleasure sweeping your body uncontrollably. You moaned. Loud. He came back out. Went back in. Repeat process. _

"What's my name, Kiyaku?"  
End Of Flashback

"Itachi"

That was what had escaped your lips. Even one word could make a world of a difference when used in a certain way.

_'Kuso'_ you thought.

Apparently, this word was taboo to Sasuke. He pulled out, got up, and put his clothes back on. He left the room, not turning back even slightly, and once you heard the slam of a door, you knew he had left his own apartment as well.

You were in shock for a few minutes, and when you had come to your senses, realizing what you had done, tears fell down your face. You took a blanket and covered your naked body, for you were suddenly cold, and cried yourself to sleep in Sasuke's bed.

You never saw him since then.


End file.
